soulcalibur_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Olcadan
Olcadan (オルカダン Orukadan) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. He appeared in Soulcalibur III. Biography Once, in an age now found only in myth, there was a man known by the name of Olcadan who was skilled in every kind of fighting art. With one single exception that had ended in a draw, he could boast that he had been completely undefeated in innumerable duels he had fought. He then turned his eyes to the gods. He fought and defeated a great owl that was a messenger of the God of war. The angry god cursed Olcadan, turning his head into that of an owl. Upon seeing this curse, the people tried to obtain the gods' forgiveness by capturing Olcadan. Sorcerers known as the "sages of the oak" were sent after him. They took advantage of the vow he had made in order to become strong and captured him. The god of war appeared in the form of a headless great owl, and sent Olcadan down into an ancient ruin that sprawled deep beneath the earth. Unable to find an exit, he gave up and resigned himself to his fate, falling into a deep slumber. The power of the Evil Seed, however, broke the seal of the labyrinth and Olcadan managed to escape. Stepping out from the labyrinth for the first time in an eternity, he learned that the world outside had changed greatly since his era. However, he was not particularly troubled by this fact. Those waves of power that had interrupted his sleep were undoubtedly the greatest power of the era. He learned to survive in the new world by teaching people the fighting techniques that he had developed by himself, Over the course of several years, Olcadan gradually learned about the new era into which he had awoken. He then decided, in order to restore his combat senses that had dulled over the course of his long sleep, to cut off contact with the world by confining himself inside the labyrinth once more. His goal became to challenge the most powerful opponent of the current era. The opponent is a pair of cursed swords that had been young and weak in his own era, but these weapons, crafted by the hands of man, now rivaled the powers of the gods. Olcadan managed to defeat the champion of the Lakeside Coliseum during his journey, becoming the new arena champion. During the events of Soulcalibur IV, Edge Master and Olcadan felt Angol Fear's arrival on planet Earth and observed her actions. However, in the end, neither needed to oppose her. Olcadan sensing Angol Fear is mentioned by an official relationship chart released alongside Soulcalibur Broken Destiny According to the second artbook of the game he is still alive and apparently in the Mughal Empire, still training his apprentice, Boris. Tales of Souls Mode In any character's story, Olcadan can be battled. To do this, the player must go to a path that avoids fighting Tira at Osthreinsburg, and defeating Zasalamel at the Clock Tower. Then follow a specific story path that differs from each character. If they do this without being defeated in a battle (at all), they will travel to the labyrinth where they will fight their "Destined" character (complete with the usual music playing, but without the scripted scene before the battle), a shadow version of a bonus character (sometimes either Hwang, Li Long, or (possibly) Arthur, due to the voice, fighting style (which is that of a Samurai) and the outline of the "Unknown Soul"), and Olcadan himself. Since Olcadan knows all the Soulcalibur III's ''original characters' fighting styles, he will be a very tough challenge to defeat him, but if he is defeated, the player's character's "The Ancient" weapon will be unlocked, and Olcadan will be unlocked as a playable character in all game modes (except ''Chronicles of the Sword). The player will also go to the Lost Cathedral. If they are defeated in any part of the labyrinth, they will go to the Lost Cathedral, without fighting Olcadan, and they will face Zasalamel, and (if they weren't defeated at all) Night Terror. If the player was defeated before this, they will face Abyss, as normal. If the player has selected Olcadan himself, then the opponent will be a Doppelganger. Olcadan will not obtain an Ancient because he already has them. Soulcalibur III Ending Olcadan swings his arm to destroy Soul Edge... No-Input Ending: He breaks Soul Edge. The scene changes to Olcadan in a weapons shop easily defeating some warriors. He decides that if there are none stronger, he would just have to train them. He drags one swordsman away, and the scene shifts again to two men training while Olcadan wonders around. While he is looking away, they silently agree to attempt a surprise attack on him. They charge at him, but he then defeats them off-screen. The sign in the background snaps off its hinges. This ending suggests how he became the teacher for the Tutorial levels. Input Ending: He changes his mind at the last moment and takes Soul Edge to a weapons shop. The two shop girls, Valeria and Lynette, are there and they buy it from him for a small handful of gold. Fighting Style To utilize Olcadan properly, the player must master other fighting styles as Olcadan mastered every single one of them. His fighting style changes each round. But he can be a difficult AI opponent especially for those who are veterans in a specific fighting style as he can be faced with a similar fighting style from the player's when he faces Olcadan in Tales of Souls mode, if certain conditions are met and followed a specific path. Weapons * [[The Ancient * The Silent * The Mute * The Perceptive * The Fierce * The Savage * The Hidden * The Tease Stages Grand Labyrinth (SC3) Buried on the coast of the Black Sea lie the forgotten ruins of a gigantic stone structure. Olcadan had once been imprisoned in this place by a curse of a god, but its entrance is now open due to the influence of the Evil Seed. Nevertheless, it is not a place to be taken lightly. Its twisting passageways confuse the sense of direction, and the dark, wet atmosphere induces a primal fear in those who enter. Those who constructed this labyrinth have long since disappeared from the earth, and there is no way to know for what purpose it was built. But supposedly, this place was known to them as the "end of the earth," and, to them, this underground labyrinth may have perhaps been the kingdom of death -- the land of the gods. Relationships *Fought Edge Master to a draw many years ago. *Defeated a messenger of Ares, and was then cursed by the god. *Defeated Dragon. *Boris is his student. Quotes Soulcalibur III *"Hurry up and attack me!" *"Those who get in my way... will die!" *"So, you want to see my true power? You fool!" *''"All right then... let's have some fun!" *"On my honor, I will defeat you!" *"''Let's just see how long you last." *''"It's been a long time since my blood has stirred." *"''You think your size will lead you to victory" *"Control your weapon. Don't let the weapon control you." *"You underestimated my powers!" *"Hm? I have yet to show you my true powers." *"Whoops, perhaps I took it too easy on you." *"Your skills are not that bad." *"You're absolutely hopeless! Leave!" *"Absolutely worthless. What a boring age I've awoken into." *"What's the matter? Are you going to disappoint me?" *"I can't believe what a pathetic age this is." *"This age should prove to be most interesting" *"Raise your weapon! You cannot possibly be done yet!" *"This is the best you can do? I'm disappointed." *"Ha! I wonder why I'm so powerful?" *"Only one can be the best!" *"Try this!" *"Take this!" *"You fool!" *"Settle down!" *"How's this!" *"You're not worthy!" *"That's it!" *"Won't work!" *"Give it up!" *"Such a nuisance!" *"Too slow!" *"How's... THIS?!" *"I'm so bored" *"I don't even feel like playing." *"I did not realize such warriors existed." *"Humph! I will not accept this!" *''"How curious... my body is yearning for a fight."'' *''"Your moves are similar to his."'' *''"I don't know who you are but I suggest you stay away for your own good!"'' *''"So, you're getting in my way? You better be prepared for the consequences!"'' Trivia * His Destined Battle in Soulcalibur III is Kilik. * There is a small chance, aside from his destined battle, that Olcadan will use the same weapon style as the foe. This chance is decreased a great amount if the foe is another Olcadan. * He was most likely based on Edge Master. It is also hinted that Edge Master was the only person to ever fight Olcadan to a draw, although this is only speculation. However, this theory can be supported by the fact that his destined battle is against Kilik - a student of Edge Master. Further more, if Olcadan fights Kilik he will say that he is "similar" to someone, most probably Edge Master. * It is interesting to note that in Olcadan's Tale Of Souls mode that if he fights Mitsurugi, it is the only fight after which the text mentions him have a measure of respect for his opponent and is the closest he comes to finding a 'real challenge' without facing the bosses in the Lost Cathedral. * In Maxi and Rock's alternate ending, in Soulcalibur III, Olcadan appears in a cage. * Similar Namco characters with a moveset that is randomly selected from the character roster include Tekken's characters Combot, Mokujin and Tetsujin. * Olcadan will always use Kilik's moveset during the Destined Battle, and will never change even if he is defeated. * Olcadan is also the "mentor" of the Training mode in Soulcalibur III. If you complete all the tasks for a specific character, you unlock The Ancient for that character. * Olcadan's feathers are replaced with long fur in his render. * Olcadan is the only character that is playable in Tales Of Souls mode that will not be encountered during Chronicles of the Sword. Series' Appearances *Soulcalibur III (unlockable character)